fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
No Stone Left Unburned
No Stone Left Unburned Location Fantasy University > Conservative Arts > Asplode Hall > Prof. Jamie Savage Adam Description After delivering the box from Amma Terraneo to Prof. Jamie Savage Adam and constructing a fizzy soda bomb, Prof. Adam asks you to remove the Stone Giant blocking the road to townshire. (Use the recipe and funnel Jamie gave you to craft a Fizzy Soda Bomb, then use it once you reach the top of the Stone Giant.) Dialogue Professor Jamie "Savage" Adam :"REMEMBER THAT PACKAGE YOU DELIVERED? THE ONE THAT WAS TICKING? YEAH, IT ACTUALLY CONTAINED A LITTLE NUMBER CALLED THE MITHRIL FUNNEL OF KRAG'DURAMAS. THE TICKING WAS A TOTAL RED HERRING. :"HERE, I WANT YOU TO TAKE IT. TAKE THIS RECIPE TOO. USE IT TO LEARN HOW TO CRAFT A FIZZY SODA BOMB, THEN USE THE INGREDIENTS I HAD YOU HARVEST EARLIER. ONCE YOU'VE GOT THAT DONE, HEAD OVER TO YOUR BUDDY THE STONE GIANT, SCALE HIM, THEN DROP IT LIKE IT'S HOT! ...THE BOMB I MEAN, NOT YOUR ASSUREDLY UNDERWHELMING DANCE MOVES. :"GOT ALL THAT? YOU CAN ALWAYS COME BACK FOR HELP. CONSIDER THIS AN OPEN-BOOK TEST, EXCEPT THE BOOK IS ME." Summary ''Craft the bomb, scale the giant, then blow 'em up!'' All Lanes Closed Ahead :You approach the summit of the Stone Giant. He must think you're nothing more than an ant from up there! A really annoying, bomb-toting ant. Speaking of, after you have crafted your Fizzy Soda Bomb you should totally scale his mighty sides- for science! :Oh, and if you were dozing off in Applied Combustibles 101 you can return to Professor Adam for some help. Just make sure you take notes this time! And wear ear plugs. You never know what kind of deafening explosions are going to go off in that place. :: Begin your climb! Scale the Summit! :As you start your surprisingly easy climb up the side of the Stone Giant, we notice you aren't bleeding, crying, or mangled yet. Disgusted, we opt to present you with two choices, each one more perilous than the last. BEHOLD! :To the right you notice a yodeler sitting precariously close to the edge of a cliff. He appears to operate some sort of escalator, which you find a bit bizarre given the circumstances. On second thought, no, it makes perfect sense. :To the left of him lies a steep trail leading straight to the top of the mountain, but it appears to be overrun with Maddening Goats! They sure look hungry, and mad. :So what will it be adventurer? :: Fight through the flock of Maddening Goats! :: or :: Try talking to the yodeler Goats Defeated, Summit Scaled As the last of the Maddening Goats falls dead to your might, or your bad jokes, or whatever, you realize you've slow-motion-fought your way to the top of the Stone Giant. Way to go! You can't help but wonder if it'd be possible to see Nurse Sacha's armhair from here. You wager that you probably could. And on that note, you begin your work. You shake the bomb around a bit, jostling the chemically induced deliciousness within. Here we go... : [[#The_Grass_Is_Always_Greener...|''Plant the bomb!]] : A Yodelling Family to Feed ''You approach the yodeler with a wave but are met with no response. He just sort of stands there, watching you. You stare down at a glass jar near his feet with a sign that reads, "Accepting Donations". Heh, you didn't really think this was going to be a free ride did you? Knowing this game, you'll probably need some sort of severely useless thing. No really, you should give him a Severely Useless Thing; we're not joking. Head over to Skool Suplies and purchase a Severely Useless Thing for 300 fubars and return. : "Donate" your Severely Useless Thing Goooooing Up! You drop your '''Severely Useless Thing' into his donation bowl, but are taken aback as he continues to stand there, unresponsive. You prod him lightly with your finger only to find that he is actually made out of plywood or something. Who knows. He definitely won't be yodeling any time soon.'' ...And that's when you hear the yodeling. You feel a shift in the ground beneath you, causing you to grab onto the cutout's shoulders. You look down to find that the escalator has started moving! As you ascend you point stalwartly towards the Stone Giant's peaks. At least you hope those are his peaks. He is a boy Stone Giant, right? : Yodeelay-hee-hoo! One Fubar, Bob! You reach the top of the Stone Giant thanks to your good friend the plywood yodel-meister. As you step off of the platform he immediately begins his journey back down the slope, albiet in a less-than-safe manner. Don't worry, he'll be fine... Maybe. And on the note you begin your work. You shake the bomb around a bit, jostling the chemically induced deliciousness within. Here we go... : Plant the Bomb! ''(Enjoy the animated graphic of the yodeler pitching over the cliff before moving on!) The Grass Is Always Greener... ''You stare meekly at the massive slab of rocky dude you stand on. You're pretty sure you're on an eyebrow, if that matters at all. With a final shake you send the Fizzy Soda Bomb on its way, tossing it straight down onto the Giant's cobblestone nose. You peer down the cliff face as the bomb cascades down to its target, holding your breath as it falls. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest... Buh-dum... Buh-dum... Buh-dum... : Move it! ...On The Other Side Of The Stone Giant BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Whelp, THAT did it! You half-run half-fall down the Stone Giant's sides as he swats helplessly at the new-found irritation on his nose. Unaware of your mischievous deed, the Giant assumes his allergies have gotten the best of him. With a sense of urgency he stands, causing shock waves and tremors rippling across the Univeristy campus. You leap (somewhat heroically) down to the not-at-all soft gravel road below. You made it! You stare up at the Stone Giant as he lumbers away. With a final deafening sneeze he disappears beyond the horizon line, surely on his way to pick up a generic brand of nasal allergy relief medicine. Return to Prof. Jamie Savage Adam : "Wow, not only did you solve that whole giant-in-the-road problem...the, uh, the blast seems to have shaken something loose. I can hear way better! Thanks!" Next The way is now open to Townshire. Category:Goats Defeated, Summit Scaled Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Fantasy University